The Girl Named Natasha
Mashville was a small town in Texas, and the residents liked it that way. The town was always tranquil and the people were always happy. On a Saturday evening, you could feel the cool breeze even on a warm day. The school was full of intelligent and well mannered children, who were always willing to learn. The one place everyone loved to eat at was the diner. People would crowd into there on a Sunday after church, where the priest would give a speech about the Bible and tell people of the events going on in the world. The place was always hot and people would enjoy walking to the diner and into the cool air conditioning. There were only four officers in the town, probably because the only person who would cause trouble was Jake O'Brian. O'Brian was a man people would avoid. He was a known cultist and since everyone in the town was a proud Christian, he was a fish out of water. He only lived here because he had nowhere else to go. His cult buddies had been arrested five years ago for performing sacrifices. He wasn't at the crime scene when the officers showed up, but most people knew he was there. A rumor was going around that Jake had sacrificed Mrs. Robertson's cat in the name of Satan. The rumor was, he waited for her to go to bed, then sneaked into her house and cut the cat's throat then drank its blood, dumping the body in the forest. The truth was that a stray dog had gotten the cat and killed it when Mrs. Robertson had left her door open. Most of the children made stories about Jake. Saying he was really a demon, a serial killer, and even the devil himself. The children were afraid of him, and the parents were too. Jake hated these people. How they could live normal, carefree lives and not realize that they were damned the day they were born? Jake hated their happy lives, their happy days going to church, their happy dinners together, their friends, their schools, and most of all their TV show. A local mother had hosted a TV show everyone loved. She would come on every day and read a story from the Bible, or some other book that was requested. As long as it wasn't inappropriate, the woman would read it. For some reason every time Jake saw this show he wanted to scream. It was a good show by most people's standards, but to Jake it was horrendous and inane. He hated that show since it came on the air. He was going to get his revenge on this town for making him its boogeyman. On the night of December 22nd, Jake was found dead. He was in robes that the other cultists were wearing the night they were arrested. The officers noticed a pentagram carved into the stump surrounded by words none of them understood. The pentagram was covered with blood and on top of it was a dog. One of the officers realized it was his dog and started crying over it. The other officer, Bill, started hearing weeping other than his. They walked towards the sound. They found a young girl, no older than eight, soaked in blood and naked. One of the officers took her to the only doctor in town, while the others examined the crime scene. The body was mangled and the limbs were torn off. The man's penis was found inside of his throat and his hand inside his rectum. Sheriff Brown walked towards the body. "What kind of sick bastard could do this? Try to kill a kid? And what the hell could do this to him?" said Officer Tice. "That's what were here to find out Tice," said the Sheriff with a cigarette in his teeth. "Hey Brown, look at this," said Officer Ortiz, holding something gold in his hand. The Sheriff was handed the golden knife, that had dried blood on the tip. "Where the hell would O'Brian ever get the money to buy this?" said Tice. "Tice, can you shut up for two seconds with the questions? Be more like Bill, he hasn't said a single thing so far." said Brown "Actually sir, I haven't seen Bill since Phillips left with the kid," said Ortiz. They had no idea that Bill was dead until they found his body. He had hung himself with Jake's intestines, and he had a puddle of urine under him. The words: "Baptize me in fire and remember the name of Satan's true form," were written on a piece of paper inside Bill's shirt and his gun was missing. The little girl they found was asked questions about the murder. She said her name was Natasha. Most questions they asked, she would stare at them as if they were road kill inside of her house. They gave up asking her questions and left the room. A local mother asked Natasha if she wanted to be on her show, probably to cheer her up, considering the only thing she could remember was her name. She accepted and the woman left the room. Brown looked at the girl and noticed something odd about her. When he was around her he was filled with rage and envy. He had no idea why, but for some reason different people felt different ways around her. Ortiz felt bitter sadness and Tice felt uncontrollable joy. Phillips had felt fear around her, and Brown knew that whatever this girl was, she wasn't human. The night Natasha was on the show, things were strange. The clouds had a blackish color and the sky was almost purple the entire night. This was wrong. Brown knew it in his bones, it was the girl. She came on the show and started to talk to the woman. "How are you Natasha?" said the woman, but Natasha just looked at her. "How have you been doing?" "Deus est mortus," said Natasha, for some reason a large amount of the audience started to laugh; some of them laughed until they were out of air, and kept laughing. Others cried until their eyes started to bleed. Brown became filled with rage and grabbed his gun. He shot the girl. He shot her in her forehead. He kept shooting her until he was out of bullets. Then proceeded to beat her. He was overcome with an animalistic rage in which he couldn't stop. The whole night he would hit her rapidly and brutally until her head was a bloody mess on the ground. He smiled while he did it. It was a grin wider than he knew was possible. Brown was pulled away from the girl after beating her for five hours straight. He was the only one alive in the room where the show was filmed. He was one of the only ones alive in the town. Sheriff Brown was sentenced to death for the murder of Natasha. He ate his last meal with no regrets. As he sat in the electric chair he knew he had done something right with his life. Killing her was the one thing he was proud of. He could die in peace. As the priest read from his Bible, Brown saw some thing behind him. It was Natasha smiling with a snake-like tongue sticking out of her mouth with her rotten yellow teeth and pale face, she looked at him. Brown screamed and shouted but no one else saw her. As he drifted off, he knew his world was doomed. Category:Demon/Devil Category:Dismemberment